


Red and Blue's Fool

by Azuran



Series: ArsFool [1]
Category: ArsMagna - Odorite, 踊り手 | Odorite RPF
Genre: Akira and Sou being lovey-dovey, April Fools' Day, Both Akira and Sensei like teasing Sou, I Tried, I tried to keep them in character, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Out of Character, because flustered Sou-kun is just too precious, but they're still, that's such a rare situation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:59:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuran/pseuds/Azuran
Summary: 1 April. Sou iseng membohongi Akira."Akira, aku hamil."Tapi sudah pasti Akira tidak akan memercayainya… kan…?—AkiSou.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini hanya fiksi dengan kesamaan nama tokoh yang disengaja. Artis yang dijadikan tokoh di dalam cerita ini tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dengan cerita ini. Saya hanyalah seorang fans dari para artis tersebut. Saya tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dengan menulis cerita ini.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Lalu, judul apa itu judul hahahaha orz

"Ou! Selamat datang!" Akira membuka pintu kamarnya, tersenyum lebar menyambut kedatangan si penghuni kamar sebelah, "Masuklah! Aku sudah menunggumu, Izumi!"

"Maaf mengganggu," Sou berjalan masuk dan kemudian melepaskan sepatunya.

Akira menutup kembali pintu kamarnya, lalu menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di atasnya. Ia menoleh pada Sou sambil menyengir dan menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelah kirinya, mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk di situ. Setelah Sou duduk, Akira langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu laki-laki berambut putih itu.

"Kita hanya punya waktu satu jam, ya," Akira berujar, memejamkan matanya, merasa nyaman dengan posisi mereka saat ini, "Setelah itu, kita pergi ke restoran untuk merayakan ulang tahun Park," ia menghela napas, "Bukannya aku nggak mau bertemu dengan yang lainnya… Hanya saja, aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Izumi — berdua saja — seperti ini."

"J-jangan mengatakan hal bodoh."

Akira menyengir melihat daun telinga Sou memerah. "Kau malu? Manisnyaaa~"

"Aku tidak—B-bodoh," Sou, wajahnya ikut memerah, mendorong Akira menjauh darinya dengan pelan.

"Nggak usah malu begitu, Izumiccho~" Akira dengan mudah menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Sou, menyengir, "Hanya ada kita berdua di sini. Nggak ada orang lain — terutama _Sensei_ — yang melihat, kok."

"Akira, lepaskan."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong," Akira sengaja mengganti topik, mendorong jatuh tubuh Sou hingga ia terbaring di atas kasur ( _Brugh!_ , Sou hanya bisa berkedip bingung), dan kemudian memosisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Sou yang terlentang, "Apa kau sadar kalau tadi kau datang terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yang kita janjikan?"

Sou mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Akira. "… Tentu saja, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf."

Tangan kiri Akira menopang tubuhnya, sementara tangan kanannya menangkup dagu Sou. "Jangan pikir aku akan puas hanya dengan permintaan maafmu itu," sahutnya dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Apa—"

"Kurasa, aku harus memberi hukuman kepada Izumi yang nakal ini~" Laki-laki berambut merah itu menyeringai, tangan kanannya turun dan merayap masuk ke dalam baju Sou, membuatnya sedikit terlonjak dan mengeluarkan suara aneh ("Nnh…!") seketika. Terkekeh geli, Akira menambahkan, "Kita juga harus bersiap minta maaf karena akan datang terlambat ke pesta ulang tahun Park, lho," tangannya meraba perut Sou dan kemudian naik ke dadanya, lutut kirinya menekan selangkangannya, dan ia sengaja membisikkan kata terakhir disertai hembusan napas di sebelah telinganya, "I-zu-mi~"

Wajah Sou memerah seketika itu juga. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh lagi. Ia mengumpulkan tenaga di tangannya yang terasa lemas dan kemudian, sekali lagi, mendorong Akira menjauh darinya. "L-lepaskan!"

"Uwo!" Akira segera menjauh dari Sou sebelum ia sempat mendorongnya, "Apa? Sudah kembali ke mode _tsun_ mu? Cih, nggak seru— _Tte_! Sakit, tahu!"

Sou mencubit lengan atas Akira dengan kesal. Tidak memedulikan Akira yang mengelus-elus lengannya sambil merintih kesakitan, ia membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu rambutnya, dan terakhir bajunya. Memastikan dirinya sudah tampak rapi kembali, ia menoleh pada Akira, "Akira," ia berujar, suaranya serius, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

Akira menatapnya dengan bingung. Tidak biasanya Sou (kalau sedang berdua saja dengannya) bersikap seserius ini. "Apa?"

Sou menarik napas, kedua tangannya yang berada di atas pangkuannya dikepalkan, "Sebelum ke sini, aku pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Karena itu, aku terlambat. Maaf."

Raut wajah Akira berubah khawatir. Ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sou. Tangan kirinya langsung diletakkan di dahi, lalu pipi laki-laki berambut putih itu. "Kau sedang sakit? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Jangan memaksakan dirimu."

Sou, terlena sesaat dengan kelembutan di sikap dan suara Akira, menggeleng pelan. Ia melepaskan tangan Akira dan kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Lalu, sambil menatap serius laki-laki berambut merah itu, ia berujar, "Aku… Aku hamil."

"… He?"

Sou melanjutkan, "Aku hamil. Sudah 2 bulan."

"He?"

"Aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Akira."

Plong. Otak Akira seakan berhenti bekerja saat itu juga. Mulutnya terbuka, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Matanya yang membulat tampak kosong.

"… Akira?"

"…"

"Akira, kau mendengarku?"

"…"

"Aki—"

"B-BUOHOOOOOOOONG!?" Akira berteriak tiba-tiba, sukses membuat Sou memejamkan matanya dan menutup telinganya karena kaget dan berisik.

"Jangan berteriak di dalam kamar."

"B-b-b-b-bagai-bagaimana aku nggak berteriak!? Maksudku, kau hamil, lho!? Kau hamiiiiiiil!?"

Sou menghela napas, memijat keningnya. "Makanya, dengar—"

"Izumi sedang mengandung anakku! Uwooooooh!"

"Akira—"

"Jangan panik, Izumi! Jangan panik! Tenanglah!"

"Yang panik itu _kau_."

"Izumi!" Akira mengenggam kedua tangan Sou tiba-tiba dan menatapnya dengan dalam.

Sou berfirasat buruk. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menjelaskan, namun Akira keburu memotongnya.

"Tenang saja! Aku, Kano Akira, akan bertanggung jawab!"

"Akira, tenanglah—"

"Aku sudah tenang, Izumi! —Aah! Amerika!"

"Amerika?"

"Amerika! Orangtuamu sedang berada di Amerika, kan? Kita akan pergi ke Amerika sekarang juga!" Sembari mengucapkan itu, Akira beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, membuka lemari bajunya.

"Hah?"

"Uwaaaah! Kita benar-benar harus meminta maaf kepada Park karena nggak bisa datang ke pesta ulang tahunnyaaaa!"

"T-tunggu, Akira—"

"Jangan bengong saja! Cepat kepaki pakaianmu! Kita akan pergi menemui orangtuamu di Amerika! Aku akan meminta restu orangtuamu untuk memberikan Izu—m-maksudku, Sou, padaku!"

"… Akira—"

"Gaaaah! Apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa aku jadi malu sendiri menyebut nama kecilmu di saat seperti ini!? Uwaaah! Nggak keren!"

"Akira, diam dan dengarkan aku."

_Plak!_ , Sou menampar pelan pipi Akira.

"Ow! Untuk apa kau menamparku, Izu—S-S-Sou!?"

Sou menghela napas panjang. "Akira, sekarang, hari apa?"

"Hah?" Akira menatap Sou dengan bingung, "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bertanya seperti itu, kan!"

"Diam dan cepat jawab pertanyaanku," Sou membalas, menatap laki-laki yang sedikit lebih pendek itu dengan sangat tajam.

Akira yang bergidik ngeri, langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya dan melihat hari dan tanggal yang tertera di layarnya. "H-hari ini… Hari ulang tahun Park, kan? Hari Sabtu… tanggal… 1 April…"

Sou mengangguk pelan.

"… Satu… April…" Suara Akira memelan. Sou melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya ketika melihat Akira akhirnya menyadari sesuatu. "April Mop!?"

"Tepat sekali; April Mop."

Akira kembali menoleh pada Sou. Wajahnya tampak bingung dan tidak percaya. "Eeh!? J-jadi, itu semua—B-bahwa kau sedang hamil—s-sedang mengandung anakku—Itu semua… bohong!?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah jelas itu bohong, bukan?" Sou menghela napas lagi, "Lagipula, laki-laki tidak bisa hamil."

Akira terdiam, terlihat semakin tidak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat menggelikan, menurut Sou. Perlahan, warna merah mewarnai wajahnya.

Sou mendekati temannya itu dengan cemas. "Akira?"

Ketika kesadarannya sudah kembali, Akira langsung terduduk lemas, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Benar juga… Izumi—Laki-laki… mana bisa hamil…" ia tertawa miris dengan suara pelan, "Uuuugh… Bodohnya…" ia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Aku bodooooh…"

"Akira," Sou yang merasa bersalah, meletakkan tangannya di punggung Akira, "Maaf. Aku… Aku pikir, kau pasti tidak akan percaya… Aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Izumi," suara Akira memberat. Ia kembali menangkap kedua pergelangan tangan Sou dan kemudian mendorongnya jatuh, "Bersiaplah menerima hukuman karena sudah membohongiku."

"… Eh?"

Akira membuka mulutnya, menampakkan deretan giginya yang entah kenapa terlihat tajam. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan leher Sou yang jenjang dan mulus.

"T-tunggu—A-Akira! Hentikan!"

"Selamat makan♥︎"

"Kubilang, hentikan, bodoh!"

_Duagh!_

"Gwooooh!?"

.

.

.

"Akira _-senpai_! Sou _-senpai_! Di sini! Di sini!"

"Park, jangan berteriak di tempat seperti ini…"

"Yoo, Park _-chin_ , selamat ulang tahun! Ini hadiahnya!"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Park. Ini hadiah untukmu."

"Uwaaah! Ehehehe! Terima kasih, _Senpaitachi_!"

"Nah, karena Akiraccho dan Sou _-kun_ sudah datang, ayo, kita makan kuenya~!"

"Padahal ini pesta ulang tahun Witt, tapi kenapa kau yang paling bersemangat, Tachuki…"

"A-awawawa! J-jangan begitu, dong, Con _-chan_! A-aku kan jadi malu!"

"Nggak apa-apa, nggak apa-apa! Aku potong kuenya, ya, Tatsuki _-senpai_!"

"Waaa! W-Witocchi, pisaunya! Bahaya, bahaya!"

"… _Naa_ , Akira."

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?"

"Pipimu kenapa? Sekilas, tidak kelihatan, sih, tapi lebam."

"Oh, ini? Ini tanda cinta dari Izu— _Tte_! Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku, Izumi!?"

"Akira menangkap bola basket dengan pipinya sebelum berangkat ke sini."

"Hah?"

"Oi! Ini bekas pukulanmu, tahu! Padahal, aku bahkan belum menyerangmu, tapi kau sudah— _Tteeeeeee_!"

"J-j-jangan mengatakan itu dengan suara keras, Akira bodoh!"

"… Izumi, wajahmu merah, lho. Manisnya~"

"S- _Sensei_ diam saja!"

**-終わり-**

**Author's Note:**

> Saya mau bikin untuk KenSou juga (sedang _in-progress_ , malah), tapi terlalu malas untuk melanjutkannya hari ini orz *plak*
> 
> Kalau rajin, mungkin besok saya _upload_. Nggak janji, sih :"D *double plak*


End file.
